Holy Knight Kash
Summary Holy Knight Kash (Pronounced, "Kosh") is an Fan Character based in the universe of the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanantsu no Taizai) Anime. History: (To be written) Equipment: Holy Knight Armor: Capable of taking blows from Holy Knight Guila's Explosion power, around Building Level. Mostly intact after King's Sunflower attack. Around Small Town level. Stringed Short-Sword and Dagger: Dual blades that can double as a musical instrument. Kash is exceptionally skilled with them. Also, these are the instrument for his ability, Song. The strings on the sword have it act like a violin, and the dagger is the bow. Stringed Long-Sword and Dagger: Dual blades that also double as an instrument. This weapon set is Sacred Treasure class, being able to channel much more magical power than the Short-Sword. It be played as a violin or as a guitar. Appearance Kash stands at 5'8", and has prominent cheekbones. His eyes are a dark blue, and his hair is a dirty blond down to just above his shoulders. The rest of his face is very average. He is well-built, and has a tattoo of this symbol on his left cheek: "音" Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kash Gender: Male Age: 22 Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai anime Classification: Human Attack Potency: Wall level (Knocked an opposing Holy Knight into a building, and one wall collapsed) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Guila, but she noted he was a little slow.) Lifting Strength: Class G+ Striking Strength: Class KJ, possibly higher Durability: City level '(Withstood King's Sunflower attack and was mostly unharmed.) 'Stamina: Extreme (Outlasted Guila) Range: Earshot or Sword-length, depending on the attack. Standard Equipment: He usually carries his Long-Sword and Dagger around now that he has it, as well as his armor. Intelligence: Standard human. Weaknesses: Does not posses any offensive magic, and is therefore very vulnerable to those with superior range. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Song - Kash can play a song and sing to affect the abilities of him or his allies. His most frequently used song is Perfect Time, which increases the attack power, speed and magical capacity by 5x of whoever he chooses so long as the music is playing. * Lullaby - A variation on Song, Kash plays an especially sad, slow or calming song in order to quell his opponent to sleep. It takes around five seconds of continuous playing before the target(s) are asleep, and they stay that way until Kash stops playing. He often uses the song Eri0ne$ (Don't ask me why it's names that way) to achieve this. * Encore - Another variation on Song, Kash plays a song that continuously heals and re-invigorates his allies. This lasts until the song ends or Kash stops playing. He typically uses the song Big. * Finale - The final variation of Song. Kash must have his Sacred Treasure class weapon in order to perform this technique. Kash performs this song, and whoever Kash targeted while playing this song will die by the end of it. Kash must be playing the music himself, and must also sing along to the lyrics. However, it can only kill one person at a time, and if he stops in the middle of the song, he must start again. Other Often works with Holy Knight Yobida Feats: * Has extremely intense concentration, not being interrupted by King's Sunflower attack on him. * During a sword-fight, sent an opposing Holy Knight flying for a few meters and crashed them into a building, and one wall collapsed from this. * Can jump unusually high (3 meters at least) Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Grnmachine1's Pages Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Sword Users Category:Music Users Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Characters